Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water-stop structure for a connector, and particularly to a water-stop structure in which a sealing body is provided on a terminal and electric wires.
Related Art
Conventionally, a water-stop structure for connector (waterproof connector) 301 as illustrated in FIG. 1 is known (see JP 2012-59438 A).
The water-stop structure for connector 301 is provided with a connector housing 305 including a cavity 303, a terminal fitting 307 inserted into the cavity 303, and a sealing member 309 being in close contact with the terminal fitting 307. The terminal fitting 307 includes a main body portion connected to a mating terminal fitting and an electric wire connecting portion 315 connected to a core wire 313 in an end portion of an electric wire 311. The sealing member 309 is in close contact with the electric wire connecting portion 315 while covering the core wire 313.
In addition, the connector housing 305 includes a first connector housing 317 and a second connector housing 319. The sealing member 309 is in contact with the inner side of the first connector housing 317 in the radial direction, and is held between the first connector housing 317 and the second connector housing 319 in the axial direction. As a result, the sealing member 309 is fixed to the connector housing 305.
According to the water-stop structure for connector 301, the sealing member 309 is in close contact with the electric wire connecting portion 315 while covering the core wire 313. Therefore, a connecting portion between the electric wire connecting portion 315 and the core wire 313 is liquid-tightly sealed. As a result, the connection reliability between the electric wire 311 and the terminal fitting 307 is secured.
Moreover, conventionally, a water-stop structure for connector (rubber plug holding structure of a crimp terminal) 351 as illustrated in FIGS. 2 to 4 is known (see JP 2011-14420 A and JP 2011-14421 A).
The water-stop structure for connector 351 is provided with a connector housing 355 including a cavity 353, a crimp terminal (terminal fitting) 357 inserted into the cavity 353, and a rubber plug (sealing member) 359.
In addition, in the water-stop structure for connector 351, a pair of rubber plug caulking pieces 361a and 361b formed on the crimp terminal 357 is caulked and thus, an electric wire 363 and the rubber plug 359 are fixed to the crimp terminal 357.